Teh Epic Ninjaaz Pwn You
Okay, so this is a joke no one will get. Well, maybe a few of you, but not many. See, one day Emiko started calling herself the PurpleNinja. Aura and I thought this was funny, so we took on the personas of the Blue and TurquoiseNinjaaz. (Plural of ninja ^-^) It was meant to be a joke and stuff at first, but then I got my wheels turning, just after I ost auto-post. If i ever return to the forums, my next Roleplay will be enough to make the next Purple! (Credit to Kiwi. I loved Purple back in the day...) So, I gotz some spoliers for you (Plot post! Dun steal, cuz I legally copyrighted this. Teh Epic Ninjaaz WILL Pwn You if you should steal it): Minori sat alone in front of the complex-looking altar. The shrine was beautiful, high roofed and made of precious materials, imported from the New World. The four walls were made of marble, polished so as to shine white in the sun. The altar stood at the far end of the room, golden sparkles rippling across white fabric from the statue above. It wasn’t a statue in the natural sense, more of a carving, set deep into the wall of the heavenly building. It was a pure gold ribbon of spirals and suns, making its way across the long room. Scenes of fantastical things were pictured on the band of sunlight, images of great battles, powerful spells and glorious victories. Just behind the altar was the most awe-inspiring image of them all. It jutted on slightly, the otherworldly aura growing stronger around it, as if the golden tendrils pictured in the painting were more than just sculptures, reaching out to the young woman seated in front of it. The scene shown was a strange, yet breath-taking one, like an angelic being, sent down from God. It depicted a creature, standing amid a cluster of glowing orbs, jewels more like, set into the shining metal. The beast had its arms raised, so as to shield itself from the floating stones. What looked to be broken shards of glass and small, dying bodies surrounded the picture, creating a halo of light. Minori furrowed her brow at the image in concentration, as she had done every time she saw it, for the last century. The strange carving puzzled her. The creature within the crown of holiness was Hakai, without a doubt. And the beads had defeated her. But why the image remained on the wall was a mystery. The carvings were directly connected to the Spiritual Plan, foretelling future events. Hakai had been imprisoned, her last appearance on earth being over 1000 years ago. She couldn’t possibly return from the abyss Inari had sent her to, could it? And if so, why now? The sound of footfall brought Minori back to the present. She whirled around, her piercing green gaze meeting the succubus’s amber one. Minori snarled. “Kii.” Kii grinned in a sickly sweet manner. She slumped down slightly, using the marble pillar to the right of the door to brace against. “Aww! Look who finally found me!” “Look who came crawling back from Jigoku.” Minori countered. “Besides, aren’t ninja supposed to be silent?” Kii laughed. “You haven’t changed since we first met, Aka-san. Ever the traditionalist.” She reached for her belt, drawing a pair of kunai. Minori retaliated by unsheathing her katana, silently accepting the challenge. A manic smile crossed the demon’s face. “Oh? The true ninja’s coming to fight, after a thousand year break?” Minori did nothing, waiting to see where Kii’s exclamation was going. Everything was a joke with Kii. That’s what made her frightening. That’s what made her Kii. She paced forward slightly, her knives poised to strike at any moment. “If ninja are silent, Aka-san, no one could ever hear you scream.” The rest happened in fractured blurs, as if time was slowing down. The last thing Minori saw was the kunai pierce her chest, making Kii’s nickname almost funny. More red entered the scene as the last spark of life, a crimson bead of light, just like the ones pictures in the carving, exited her body. The warrior took her final breath, before her vision went black. In your home town of Kyoto, Japan there are legends of spiritual forces that influence nature. In the center of these legends is Inari the fox and her twin , Hakai, the wolf. Yin and Yang, the goddesses that balance out the world. 1000 years ago, Hakai came to earth, seeking her sister’s sacred beads. These mysterious orbs were the source of all elemental power on earth. With these, the scales would be imbalanced, causing chaos both on earth and on the Spiritual planes. Inari could not let this happen. Both to protect the beads and herself, she implanted these holy orbs into a group of ordinary girls, granting them the beads’ elemental powers. With these, the girls were able to destroy Hakai, sealing her remains and those of her demons in the abyss forever. Peace was brought to the land, and the girls were granted gifts of long life, verging on the point of immortality. They remained young and beautiful forever, while they gained great knowledge and wisdom, beyond that of any normal girl. But some how or another, Hakai was able to escape her prison, seeking revenge on those who put her there. And so the remaining warriors were eliminated, one by one. Hakai has not fully reformed, but when she does, we have certainly met our end. I am Niji, and you are the warriors’ new legacy. I don’t have much time now, but I promise you, all will be explained. Category:Forums